Misora
Misora is the main female protagonist of the Blazer Drive manga, and a supporting character in the Blaze Drive video game. Appearance Personality Misora is a quiet and caring person wanting to help people to the best of her ability. As leader of Team Sky she takes her position very seriously, trying to make sure her team stays intact at all times. Upon joining the Section III Guardians she felt that finally found something that she seriously wanted to do, to help Daichi find his brother Ginga as a Blazer. Misora is a firm believer of the power and will of a woman and will go any distance to prove it. Misora does have a few weaknesses however such as being attracted to playing musicians and fortune tellers, both of which got her and Daichi into a predicament. Out of all members of Team Sky she appears to be closest to Daichi who she seems to harbor romantic feelings for, shown when she worries about him and trusts that he will come to help her when needed when she is being held by Murasaki. Though there are times when Misora gets annoyed by Daichi and his self-absorbed personality and threatens him if he is doing anything like looking up her skirt. She also gets irritated by Tenjik and Jonathan's perverted antics. Abilities and Mystickers At the start of the manga Misora has not demonstrated anything unique. But Melon saw her potential as a Blazer and had her undergo training with Tenjik along with Daichi. At first she couldn't even have any spiritual power come out of her but after finding out the secret to releasing it she passes the test along with Daichi. Tenjik also stated that Misora might have an ability of a Blazer more than Daichi. She is also able to figure out puzzles where and can read English as well as able to quickly draw pictures neatly after a few tries, whereas Daichi had trouble had trouble in all of those categories. Tengoku After she received training from Tenjik and his assistant Yuyuka she is given the rare Tengoku Mysticker by Yuyuka. She first used this Summon Mysticker in her fight with Danji. Using this sentient square book Misora can analyze Mystickers that Tengoku has documented and can consume powers from Mystickers for analyzing. While at first having difficulty with Tengoku's most powerful ability to summon sealed creatures documented into it through accurately drawing them, Misora in a short time managed to successfully draw the sealed dragon within Tengoku, much faster than Yuyuka. The first and most used summon is a large fire breathing dragon, though Misora as of now can only draw the head and right hand. History Past Misora had met Daichi when they were young children and they have become good friends and eventually formed and she became the leader of of Team Sky. Discovery of Blazer Arc When a foreigner in the section III of Tokyo was attacked by the Team Typhoon of the section VII Daichi went into action and began a fight with them, with Misora and his team in the pursuit. After Daichi has a Level 3 Ice Mysticker placed on his skin, and nothing takes place Misora goes to check on him and after Daichi wakes up and inadvertantly created giant ice spikes hurting the Team Typhoon member and Misora. Ginga then appeared and used a light Mysticker to distract Team Typhoon while he got everyone to safety. After Daichi meets up with Team Sky again he and his brother argued. Noticing Daichi's look Misora gives him a Mysticker she found but not telling him that nothing happened when she activated it. It is revealed the Mysticker was pursuit signal to track Daichi. When Daichi drops his dog Shiro off at Team Sky's base Misora appears and Daichi explains that he's leaving with Kuroki. Misora then follows Daichi and when she is caught, she gets dragged along to Section III HQ. While offered protection in a strange restrained way by Melon Daichi goes off on a mission. Beast Arc While she doesn't appear physically in Daichi's mission Misora appears in Daichi's imagination due to resembling words from Tamaki. Kirinkai Arc When Daichi returns from his mission and runs off after being told he can't use Tamamayu, Misora meets up with him and they decide to go visit Team Sky. But on the way Misora gets distracted by numerous musicians including the lone Stray Blazer Kaine. They are saved by Kuroki who was following them and they go back to Section III HQ. Misora called her parents before she is given her mission, telling them that she won't be coming home soon, where her mother yelled at her to come home while her father after hearing that his daughter found something she seriously wanted to due he encouraged her to keep going. Misora and Daichi are given the mission to get training from Tenjik to properly control Mystickers. When they first get there and find the secret passageways Misora is able to figure out the puzzle to opening the door. While the room starts to flood Daichi stops it by destroying the door with an Ice Mysticker. On the other side they meet Yuyuka who they believe is Tenjik but it is shockingly revealed that the porcupine that showed them the way in is actually Tenjik and he can talk. While he was eager to train Misora, Tenjik refused to train Daichi until he was bribed with pictures of Misora posing in a swimsuit. During the training Misora cannot complete the objective of kicking the can equipped with a Mysticker that will only move when hit with a force with enough spiritual power due to not giving out any power. However after seeing a hawk and remembering what Yuyuka said, Misora realised she was only focusing on the Mysticker and not what would happen next in a turn of events. Misora is then able to release spiritual power and move the can, passing the test. She is given Tengoku by Yuyuka who playfully offers Daichi in exchange. When Section II is under attack by Kaine Misora, Tenjik, and Yuyuka retreat to Section III HQ but are intercepted by Qilin Realm Blazer, Neiru. Misora almost lost her confidence after seeing the intimidating Blazer but got back up and saved Melon from an attack from the Qilin Realm insect Mysticker. Melon gives Misora Tamamayu to give to Daichi. Misora dashes back Section II while defeating another Qilin Realm Blazer, Danji of Kirinkai (a team of blazers from Qilin Realm) after having a difficult battle. Misora successfully reaches Daichi and gives him Tamamayu to fight Kaine. She is left exhausted and forced to watch Daichi fight Kaine alone but Daichi was glad that she was just there. She helps Daichi when he is being controlled by Kaine's music while also giving him information on Kaine's Blazer Drive. Artisan Family Arc After Daichi wins his fight against Kaine and Visitor is driven back, Daichi decides that he and Misora should go to Section XI Fenrir HQ with Misora a little annoyed by the fact by what Daichi said about Tamaki being cute earlier. But before going they go to the Artisan Family for Gen the Godhand's help due to Daichi's Kandachi having a cross-shaped scratch. After spending some time with them and hearing of the son Jin's death, Daichi and Misora go out and find out what really happened to Jin. He was killed when the Mysticker Gen repaired was replaced with a fake by the champion of an underground race blazer race and the discharge killed him. While Misora stayed behind at the Artisan Family's house Daichi went and brought the head to justice and got the Mysticker the Artisan Family saw as a symbol of their bonds back. Daichi and Misora left for Section XI Fenrir. Fortune Teller Arc When Daichi gets a 'mission' from Jonathan that involves getting a Pink Paradise magazine, Misora purchased a fortune-telling book by Akashikibu. Daichi teased her that women like fortune-telling even if hardly accurate. Misora got irritated when she found out that Section XI was staying at the Pink Paradise entertainment district and when a geisha took an interest in Daichi. She noticed Akashikibu's shop and asked Daichi if she could go inside. Daichi refused but Misora went inside anyway. When she asked for a fortune Akashikibu was actually giving Daichi a fortune much to Misora's chagrin. After hearing that Melon was in the hospital and might probably attacked Daichi goes off while Misora stays behind annoyed that Daichi said that Akashikibu's might affect her when Daichi didn't really believe in fortune telling. Misora then goes to Akashikibu but she is tricked into a trap and captured by the fortune teller. Upon being captured she learns of Akashikibu's true identity, Murasaki Shikibu of the Blue Shouko and Qilin Realms Plans for Daichi. Misora then argued with Murasaki that she wants to live to be beautiful not be encased in ice for eternity. She predicts that Daichi will come and rescue her which Murasaki states will never happen unless people are being controlled. Daichi appears out of his disguise and fights Murasaki. Misora then takes over by freeing herself and Tengoku from the ice holding them. Using the dragon from Tengoku which was more powerful than last time due to the addition to its right hand Misora was able to defeat Murasaki with a punch powered by the dragon's flames. Murasaki struggling to get Shouko back saying that she will make Misora part of her collection and she will shine for eternity. But Misora counters by saying she'll decide how she will shine. Murasaki then freezes due to the side effects of being defeated while wielding Blue Shouko. Shiroh and New Section III HQ Arc When Daichi and Misora leave the shop they discuss their last battle and their time together as children. They are then given seperate missions by Jonathan with Misora going out to find a Mysticker in Pink Paradise's waterway. When Daichi brings back Shiroh and Misora comes back she expresses a little disapointment about Shiroh not being as Daichi described. When Daichi and Shiroh started arguing Misora restrained Shiroh telling there's no use talking to Shiroh. But Daichi allows her to let him and Shiroh go outside where they battle each other. When Shiroh regains his confidence Daichi and Misora go out to see Kuroki in the hospital after being beaten by the blazer Albert. Kuroki gives them the mission to get electric components at Section VI for the new Section III HQ. Meeting Kagekyu they go through the new Section III HQ's entrance. While there they are greeted by a reunited Section III guardians, Melon, Tenjik, and Yuyuka. Melon even praises them as full-fledged blazers after defeating Murasaki. Gallery Characters_Misora.jpg|Misora's introduction in game misora dalam pembukaan.png|Misora in opening of video game daichimisora001.png|Misora & Daichi appearance in opening of video game pembukaan-jonathandaichimisorashirohtamakipettansyunyappleyaibakuroki.png|From left to right : Jonathan, Daichi, Misora, Shiroh, Tamaki & Pettan, Syunya, Apple, Yaiba & Kuroki in the end of game opening Category:Characters Category:Team Sky Category:Female